It's Super Effective!
by MH105762
Summary: Steven, the normally cool, calm, and collected steel type has a sudden encounter against trainer Wally, the nervous and jittery psychic type! Trainer Wally used Attract! It's... Super Effective?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS TERRIBLE, NO ONE SHIPS THIS BESIDES MY TWO FRIENDS BUT YOU KNOW, I THINK IT'D BE SO CUTE. AHHH.**

"Steven?" The green haired boy called from one side of the door, awaiting for an answer with a soft pink on his cheeks. Today was the day he'd tell his true feelings to this man, even though they were years apart and he had only met him in just a few glances. It didn't change the fact that he could feel his heart thump faster and the blood rushing to his face whenever he would think about it.

He glanced up at his Gallade, who was there to kick some butt if he got rejected. The boy heard footsteps to the door and blushed a deep red as the tall, gorgeously shaped figure of his big crush filled his vision. "Ah, hello... Wally was it?" The blue haired man asked as the smaller boy blushed, looking down as he played with his overly long sleeves of his sweater. He nodded at the taller male before looking up and seeing a smile on his face. "Why don't you come in."

Steven moved out of the way from the door frame as the boy and Pokemon walked in together, Gallade staying close to his smaller trainer. "So, is there something you needed?" Steven asked, his voice smooth and sweet as per usual.

The green haired boy looked down for a moment as he tried to figure out what to do and break from this awkward position. Sit on the bed? Around the table? The boy's mind seemed to spin as he grabbed hold of Gallade, trying to keep his balance as the taller male walked over to the two. "Wally, are you alright? Would you like a glass of water?" He asked as Wally looked up at the blue haired male, his face red. Gallade looked at his trainer, worried as the man quickly ran into the kitchen, pulling out a glass and filling it to the rim with water.

"No, Steven, I'm fine!" Wally finally spoke up as the blue haired male turned to him.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked as he walked back to the boy, bringing the water anyways. The smaller one nodded at him as he only took small glances up at Steven. His face only got redder, all the way up to his ears.

"So what have you come for, Wally?" The man asked as he gave the boy a sweet smile, patting his head softly. Wally's face only got redder as he looked away, the taller male looking a little hurt by the gesture. "Wally, is something the-" "I like you!"

The two stood together in shock, Wally nearly in tears as he covered his mouth with his hands. Gallade held his trainer close and rubbed his shoulders to calm him as Steven blushed a soft red, looking away. "W-Well, that surely is something wrong." Steven replied to the comment as the smaller boy jerked his head up, about to cry as Gallade glared at Steven, ready to smack him down.

"Ah! Wait, I didn't mean that liking me is wrong, I meant... That is something to be nervous about, I think." The blue haired male tried to cover up as Wally sniffled softly, holding his Pokemon's hand tight as he tried to keep back tears.

"S-So... What's your response?" Wally asked shyly as he looked away, Steven taking a deep breath as he did not want to say anything that might hurt the boy.

"Wally... I, um... I'm sorry, but... There are a lot of issues with you liking me." Steven said as Wally looked up at him, worried about what those issues would be as he didn't want to be shamed for liking him. "For one thing, I'm a lot older than you. I'm eighteen, almost nineteen, and you're... Ten?"

"I'm almost eleven!" Wally shouted at him and looked up at him with big eyes, sniffling as tears began falling down his face. "I-I'm sorry!" He squeaked before Gallade quickly grabbed his trainer, holding him close as Wally sobbed.

Gallade glared up at Steven as the man flinched, looking quite terrified by the Pokemon. "I-I'm sorry, it just... It woudldn't be right for us to date... Okay, Wally?" He said quietly as the green haired boy just pulled away from his Gallade, running out the door of the small house and down the hills.

Steven watched him run off and looked a little saddened by seeing such a reaction. He sighed, then turned around to go make himself lunch before realizing he was alone with Gallade. "Oh... Um..." The Gallade starts charging up solar beam as Steven's eyes widened, the man running from the house as well. He turned back when he was far enough, seeing the door to his house was much bigger and more broken than before. "Ah! What the hell!" He shouted as Gallade walked out, sending leaves flying at Steven at a rapid speed, causing cuts to scatter all over his body and his clothes to rip all over the place.

Steven took a deep breath and looked up at the Gallade who was charging up solar beam once again. The blue haired male quickly scrambled to grab a pokeball and release metagross on his foe but before he could, Wally ran up and stepped in front of him. "Gallade, return!" He shouted, returning the Pokemon to it's pokeball.

Steven stared at him in surprise as he breathed heavily, blinking a few times to realize what had happened. "Wow... Wa-" "It was nothing!" The boy said quickly and ran off again, Steven watching after him with a frown.

"No, Wally, wait." Steven said and ran only a few steps before grabbing his wrist. Wally looked back, big eyed and surprised as his cheeks turned red. "Let me... Let me treat you to lunch. To make it up to you." Steven said as Wally went red in the face, his cheeks seeming to give off steam.

"I- Um..." The boy mumbled out nervously as he played with the sleeves of his sweater, looking around nervously. "I'll... Call my aunt and tell her I'll be here..." He mumbled quietly as Steven smiled sweetly at him, changing positions so that he was beside the boy. He put a hand on his back as he pushed him a tad, Wally fidgeting with each step.

"Sorry about my Gallade..." The boy mumbled, sitting at the table with Steven, in his nearly broken house. "He, um," He mumbled into his tea cup as he held it to his mouth, taking a quick sip. "He's a little protective..."

"No, it's okay. He's a good Pokemon to be so protective over you." The blue haired male spoke as he sat down, having brought a plate of rice balls and sandwiches. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you." He said in his normal sweet and smooth voice as Wally turned red.

"N-N-No! It's fine!" He shouted as Steven chuckled at the boy's nervousness.

"You're cute." Steven smiled as Wally looked away from the taller male, Steven having forgotten the entire predicament from before due to bigger issues, like almost being killed.

The two sat in silence for a while as Wally sipped his tea, only having half of a sandwich and little bites of a rice ball. He was too nervous to eat, his big crush who had just turned him down was sitting right in front of him. Steven had opened his mouth to break the awkward silence before there was a knock at the wall where the wall used to be. "Steven! What happened?!" The trainer in the doorway being Brendan as he stared at the wall as the taller male rose up, laughing softly.

"Oh, just a little issue with Wally's Gallade!" Steven explained as Brendan looked at him, a bit confused.

Wally sat quietly, watching the male carefully. He studied his arms and legs, the way they moved when they were in just sweatpants and a t-shirt rather than his usual dark suit which was currently torn and ripped all over the place.

Well, I came to give you this king stone. Some kid playing nearby gave it to me and said it was from you, and I don't need it, so I thought I should return it to you." The trainer explained as Steven frowned, glaring at the kid who was playing in the empty lot nearby.

"Tommy!" He shouted as the kid lifted his head for only a moment before running away, Steven shaking a fist at him. The man took a deep breath before looking down at the trainer with a soft smile. "Thank you, Brandon."

"Brendan."

"Right."

The two laughed as Wally watched them from his seat on the soft cushion beside the table. "Hey, do you have a guest or something?" Brenden asked, peering in past Steven as he saw the leaf green hair, smiling at the boy. "Hey, Wally!" The trainer smiled as Wally perked his head up, spilling some tea onto his pants due to the surprise.

The two boys at the door both frowned, Steven walking over to him as Wally sighed loudly. "I-I-I should be going!" Wally stuttered out as he quickly gathered his things, standing up. The stain on his pants was obvious and looked messy. "Thank you for the meal!" He squeaked, rushing to the what-used-to-be door before Brendan stopped him. "Wally, this is your chance!" He whispered softly.

Brendan had always known Wally had a crush on Steven, even before Wally told him. Just by Wally's red cheeks and happy sighs whenever Steven was mentioned, he knew he had a thing for him.

"Brendan, no, he s-"

"Wally, give it your best shot!"

"Brenden, w-"

"Bye guys!" With that, Brenden smiled and fled from Steven's house, the taller male confused as to why the other trainer left in such a hurry.

"Wally, would you like me to wash and dry those for you?" The blue haired male asked, watching the much younger trainer grow extremely nervous. " If it makes you feel comfortable, you can put a blanket over yourself." Steven smiled in the same sweet voice that constantly made Wally's heart thump.

"l'll just go! Right now!" Wally shouted nervously as he scrambled to the wall in the wall, Steven sighing as he walked over, softly lying a hand on the crumbling wall beside Wally and towering over him.

"Why are you trying to get away?" Steven seemed to be demanding an answer as Wally went red in the face once again. "And why does your face always get so red when I talk to you?"

Wally stared up at him, his mind running in circles as he tried to understand the situation. No, he understood the situation... but he didn't understand how to handle it. "I... Steven... Do you not remember...?" The shy boy finally responded as the taller male looked at him for a moment before suddenly remembering recent events as his cheeks went red.

"I... Right..." Steven mumbled as he slowly pulled back, Wally following his movement a bit. "I... I apologize, Wally." The man said, seeming to be losing his cool all of a sudden. Wally stared at him as he blushed softly, feeling a bit more comfortable with the man getting flustered.

"I'll be going then..." The leafy haired boy said, this time not being stopped by the taller male. "G-Goodbye..." Steven said to him as Wally nodded, smiling a bit as he let him out of his trap, running off as his cheeks went a deep red. For the time he wasn't all flustered, it was actually tons of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gallade, go!" Wally shouted at the wild Hariyama, releasing the Pokemon on his foe. "Use psycho cut!" The Gallade followed it's trainer's orders, immediately forming blades with his psychic ability. The blades quickly took out the Hariyama, making it a one hit knockout.

"Yeah, way to go, Gallade!" Wally smiled as the Pokemon and his trainer high fived. The boy laughed softly, starting to continue his walk down Victory Road, just doing a bit of training with his favorite Pokemon. The two walked happily, Gallade in great condition considering his now level 94 status and Wally in a great mood since his Gallade was so close to level 95. Wally had hoped to get him to level 100 before their four year anniversary. Yes, it was almost four years from the day Wally first caught his best friend at level five, not knowing back then what a huge part of his life this Pokemon would become.

"Hey, Gallade," Wally started as the Pokemon turned to his trainer, his focus centered in on him. "If I'm well enough, then we should go out to the Kalos region for our fourth anniversary." Wally smiled, Gallade looking a bit unsure about the decision since Wally often had trouble with traveling. "Please! I really wanna see Lumiose City at night and I wanna go see what kind of Pokemon they have there!" Wally begged as he grabbed Gallade's hand. "Please~"

Gallade stared at his trainer for about thirty seconds before giving into the puppy dog eyes that his trainer had cast at him, nodding into the agreement as Wally's face suddenly lit up. "Ah! Thank you Gallade!" Wally smiled, before continuing down the path, skipping a bit before turning a corner and noticing a trainer battle down the path a bit. "Huh? I wonder what's going on over there…?" Wally mumbled as he grabbed Gallade's hand softly, holding on tight like a mother and child in a crowded mall.

The two started making their way towards the noise before finally having a view of who it was caused by. Team Magma and Team Aqua battling it out on Victory Road. Wally's eyes grew wide, remembering that they had come to an agreement way back when. He couldn't understand why they were battling, here, nevertheless.

"Shut up, you stupid Magma Grunt! Us Aquas aren't succumbing to your idiot ideas of land!" The Aqua Grunt shouted at his opposite, his Poochyena using bite as the Magma Grunt clicked her tongue. "Shut up, you will see what the world will look like under control of all the beautiful land out there!" She retorted her Poochyena using growl in return.

"Gallade, we have to go get help…!" Wally whisper-yelled to his Pokemon, hiding behind a side of a mountain with his Pokemon. Sadly for Wally, the two Grunts had noticed the quiet squeals of nervousness and panic. Curious as to what the noise was, they stopped in the middle of the battle and quietly walked over to the noises as he froze up at the sounds of the footsteps getting louder and louder. The two grunts noticed Wally as he turned his head nervously, seeming as if he were going to burst into tears.

Gallade stepped in front of his trainer and glared at the two grunts before the sounds of running feet came from a cave. "Over there!" A female's voice called as she ran out of the pathway, pointing up to the two grunts. The one who followed behind her was the one and only Steven Stone, the man out of breath himself. It had been two whole years since Wally had even seen Steven and he couldn't believe that his old crush was going to be the one to save him.

"Fighting in Victory Road again, are we?" Steven said in the same smooth tone as usual, Wally's cheeks turning red as an old habit of hearing such a handsome voice.

The two grunts looked up at each other, then at the league leader with angry looks. "Let's go, dumb ass!" The Aqua grunt shouted as the Magma grunt nodded, raising her fist. "Fight me!"

"Oh, no. I'm not here to fight. Now please…" He lowered his head a bit and stared at them through the cracks in his bangs. "Leave the premise…"

Wally felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the way Steven handled them, putting a hand over his chest. Before he could snap back to reality, Gallade quickly used Slash on the two trainers, causing deep cuts through their backs. They both screamed as well as Wally, tears filling his eyes as he covered his face. It had gotten way too dark too quickly and it was causing Wally to panic and hyperventilate. His breathing quickly picked up as he fell back, looking around as everything around him seemed become chaotic, which it was, but more than usual.

Gallade turned to his trainer and watched him with a panicked look as well, looking around as he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He didn't know how to give Wally his inhaler, he didn't even know what one was.

As the Ace Trainer let out her Froslass and began covering the giant slashes in the two grunts, Steven walked to the Gallade, immediately recognizing the temperamental Gallade from that one life or death experience. "You! What the hell is your problem, you know you can't do that to people!" Steven scolded as Gallade ignored it, pointing to the red faced, wheezing Wally.

Steven's eyes widened as he looked at the trainer, a huge stroke of deja vu coming over him from that same life or death experience he was saved from. He kneeled down next to Wally and grabbed his bag, rummaging through for only a moment before pulling out the inhaler. "Stay still!" He demanded as the boy squirmed a bit. Steven quickly put the inhaler in the boy's mouth and pressed down as Wally took a deep breath in, Steven pulling the inhalant away as Wally's breathing slowly started steadying.

After such a commotion, Wally was found up in the Pokemon center upon victory road along with the two grunts who his Gallade had nearly killed. The leafy haired boy was in tears as he gripped his hair, sniffling as he looked around nervously. The only thing stopping him from wailing loudly and letting the tears out was the Ace Trainer comforting him by rubbing his back softly.

"Are you alright? Do you need water or anything?" She asked him in a quiet tone as he was too nervous and jittery to answer, trying to formulate words but only stuttering out, "N- I- Y- N- P-"

She looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows up, worried about the trainer as she sighed, nodding as she continued the gentle motion's on Wally's back. Wally stared up at her as he sniffled, trying to get himself together but just being too afraid to do so, the engraved memory of his Gallade doing such a thing to anyone, even if they were bad people. They were people, they were weak, like Wally. Pokemon were stronger, a larger endurance, tougher skin, and stronger attacks. '_He had to do such a thing? Are they okay? Why am I here again? Is Gallade okay? Why was Steven there? Who is this person?' _Wally thought, everything around him going a mile a minute.

Meanwhile, Steven was outside the Pokemon Center, talking to both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. "Steven, we can't let such a Pokemon continue to live in society with everyone else!" Jenny argued at him as Steven held his head, nodding at her. "I know that! But this is important to him, imagine someone just ripping away a Pokemon you've raised forever, especially after so much shock and panic." Steven tried to argue in return as the Officer just shook her head at him. "I see where you're coming from, but we can't let this Pokemon live amongst us anymore. He'll have to be cast into the Correctional Facility."

Steven sighed as Nurse Joy raised her hand to add something in. "A-Although the injuries are kind of serious… They will be fine…" She said, hoping it would change something even though she didn't know much about the law. "We can't just let him off like that." "But isn't this Gallade's first offense?" Nurse Joy countered Jenny's statement.

Steven looked down at the mention of "first offense" because he knew very well it was not Gallade's first offense. He had lied about the incident when getting how house reconstructed and knew that Gallade must've done more since then, but he kept quiet, kept it to himself.

The Officer then sighed as she crossed her arms. "... I suppose I could let Gallade off with a warning as long as those members of Magma and Aqua are okay… But if they press charges, both Wally and Gallade may be sent to the Correctional Facility." She explained as Steven snapped his head up, looking worried. "Wally didn't do anything wrong and Gallade is a good Pokemon with good intentions! Besides, it was out of self defense!" Steven shouted, not realizing he was raising his voice at Jenny.

"No one mentioned that to me that this was out of self defense! You need to start with that, unless you're lying about it to try and preserve this Pokemon." She added as Steven looked at her, a bit offended. "Excuse me? Are you accusing me of lying?" Steven said as he crossed his arms. "Steven, I don't really have a choice. Besides, this is a bit questionable considering how bad you seem to want to keep Gallade here." "Because he didn't do anything wrong!"

Joy, meanwhile, stood quietly as she gripped on her dress tightly, not liking the sound of the arguing between them and especially not liking the way Steven had raised his voice. She then quietly put her hand up again as they both directed their attention to the Nurse quickly. "W-Well, if you don't trust Steven's statement, go question the others…" She said quietly as Steven quickly looked at the Officer with a 'Yeah, Jenny' face, acting childish because he knew he would be backed up on the statements.

Officer Jenny's cheeks went bright red out of embarrassment of not having done that first, hitting herself in the head softly as she walked into the Pokemon Center to question the rest of the witnesses. She started with Wally's Room, considering the two grunts were still resting and recovering.


End file.
